In Love With A Monster
by Reminicing101
Summary: "They Say Those Who Don't Love Are Monsters, Well I guess I'm A Monster Too" RATED M FOR EXPLICIT LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

People Say when they don't have goodness in them, they are monsters. Well i guess i'm a monster too...

NO POV

He inhales his cigarette, and exhales forming perfect circles

Sky: Dude come on there are several guys waiting to start this

Brandon: Coming

Brandon's POV

My Name is Brandon Shield, i'm 18 and i'm a kind of guy who dosen't give two fucks about anything. I'm in my last year of high school, i'm surprised i even made it this far. I'm known as a player, womanizer and the bad boy of the school. I use girls then dump them like toys. Some say when they don't have goodness in them, they are monsters. Well I guess i'm a monster too...

6 Motorcyles reving in the empty junction including mine, then Mitzi my ex-girlfriend walks in the middle

Mitzi: Okay boys i wanna good clean race, whoever wins recieves $1000 from the other losers. No cheating

She stared at us and we just nodded in response

Mitzi: On your marks

I rev my bike, while the others pursuit

Mitzi: Get set

I concentrate

Mitzi: GO

Before she even moves we're all racing downtown, Sky and I pass two bikers whom seems to be Riven and Helia, i sped past Sky whom I hear in the background telling me to slow down, but I never listen, now we're racing through the city, through traffic and pedestrians, at that moment i couldn't care except winning and taking $1000 from all those assholes. All of the sudden i lose control of my bike

Mitzi: FUCK

I crash into a black car nearby, my bike disposed and my helmet coming off on impact, as i'm going down, i hear a scream piercing through my ears

"Oh shit, are you okay" an angelic voice spoke

My vision was blurry so i couldn't see anything, all i could make out was a shade of blonde hair, a few seconds feels like minutes my vision begins to clear, and i was looked by two honey brown eyes and honey blonde hair

"Are you okay sir" her angelic voice

I couldn't speak I was struck in awe of her beauty

"Damn it you're bleeding" she spoke in concern

"I'm fine ma'am it's just a scratch" I spoke at last

Then my vision once blurs again, and everything goes black


	2. Aftermath

_Losing everything you've ever known,_ _  
_ _You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,_ _  
_ _Things are never gonna be the same,_ _  
_ _\- Jessica Mauboy_

… _.._

 _Previously…_

 _"Are you okay sir" her angelic voice_

 _I couldn't speak I was struck in awe of her beauty_

 _"Damn it you're bleeding" she spoke in concern_

 _"I'm fine ma'am it's just a scratch" I spoke at last_

 _Then my vision once blurs again, and everything goes black_

… _._

 _Brandon's Self-conscious (POV)_

 _All I see is a dark alleyway, sounds of heels tampering away on the cold wet concrete, a shadow hovering on the walls, and a flash of blonde hair disappearing into the distance_

"Where the hell you going" I man spoke

"Away from you, asshole" a women spoke

"Please it's not what you think" I pleadingly spoke

"Oh to hell with your excuses, I've put up with your ways for a year now, and I've had it" she angrily spoke

Her figure continues to disappear from my sight, just luckily I manage to catch up to her and grab her elbow, and I was met with two warm honey brown eyes, slightly tan skin that just captures the light of the moon, Oh dear God she's beautiful

"Let me go Brandon" she angrily speaks

She breaks free from my grasp, and slaps me across my face, earning a hiss from me, then met with her eyes open in shock, tears start streaming from her face, and spins and leaves me there hearing the sounds of her heels running in the distance, then everything around me goes black, I try to scream but it's like my voice was put on mute, Then everything was in plain black and white

Sky's POV

The asshole just had to ride fast down the street, thanks to his stupidity the police got involved and so as our parents

Sky: You know how much shit we're in right now

Brandon: You don't have to remind me every single minute

Sky: You're lucky to be alive dude, some pretty blonde that you crashed into last night brought you here from downtown

Brandon: Do you know who she is?

Sky: No I don't all I know she works at Solaria Bakery downtown

Brandon: Maybe when I'm out of here I will give her my thanks

 _and a flash of blonde hair disappearing into the distance_

"Could it be her" Brandon mumbled

Sky: Who you talking about dude

Brandon: Nothing

Then there was silence


End file.
